


Angel of Small Death

by Supernatural_with_fries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Broken Castiel, Coffee Shops, Duet, F/M, Falling In Love, Hospitals, Hurt Dean Winchester, Introvert Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Muffins, Musician Castiel, Musician Dean, Painter Castiel, Possible Character Death, Protective Castiel, Singer Dean, Slow Build, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_with_fries/pseuds/Supernatural_with_fries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's coffee shop was small, a snug place that Castiel had come to love. It was as much for him as it was for Gabriel these days. He sat in the corner booth, his spot; waving Hael over to ask for his usual coffee.</p><p>Gabriel slid in to the seat across from him, a saracstic smile dancing on his lips.</p><p>"Well Hello little Brother, Why do I have the feeling that you won't be very busy today?"</p><p>Cas cracked him a faint smile, looking down at his hands. "Muffins, Gabriel?''</p><p>"Always so forward with you Cassie, one a' these days we're goin' to have an actual conversation." He made his way to stand, throwing Castiel a charming glance on his way out. "Alright kid?"</p><p>Castiel nodded, turning his attention to Hael, who set down his coffee and packets of creamer. She leaned in, her lips hovering by his ear.</p><p>"This strange guy keeps passing by the shop on tuesdays, he came at least twice, talking about some writer." she paused. "I think he may be looking for you Castiel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my new project, if it is liked, i'll figure out when to post and all of that wonderful stuff. i'm going to be posting a good bit on this just to get it started. 
> 
> I hope this won't be a train wreck! feel free to comment :)
> 
> In which Castiel gets excited about muffins.

_Manhattan, NY City. 1999_

Castiel was tired. He was tired of always being late, He had grown tired to writing, and painting. He was tired of the constant sounds of New York traffic; he was just tired. Maybe he should have just stayed in Michigan.

When he had first moved to New York, he had loved it. In the beginning it hadn't bothered him that the walkways were crowded, or that the noise never simmered down enough for him to bring his easel out and paint in a busy area. It was beginning to tire him rather than bother. But he was never bothered on the streets, People had always been to straight faced and busy; that pleased him enough to consider staying. Castiel had been rather introvert most of his life. His mother Anna had been too crazy, and strict to let him feel otherwise, But she acted out of love for him. That he knew.

Castiel swung his feet over the bed, yawning when the soles of his feet came in contact with the hardwood floor. Gabriel had called him that morning, telling him all about this new muffin recipe he had been trying. He insisted that Castiel come and try them; It had been rather convincing.

He opened the slide away door to his dresser, combing through what was left of the clothes from Michigan. All he had worn since he had been here was long sleeved, and sweater like. He made it a point get over the short lived warmth of early spring and power through. Throwing on an old concert Tee and a cardigan, He decided that would do for today.

Gabriel's coffee shop was small, a snug place that Castiel had come to love. It was as much for him as it was for Gabriel these days. He sat in the corner booth, his usual spot; waving Hael over to ask for his usual coffee.

Gabriel slid in to the seat across from him, a saracstic smile dancing on his lips.

"Well Hello little Brother, Why do I have the feeling that you won't be very busy today?"

Cas cracked him a faint smile, looking down at his hands. "Muffins, Gabriel?''

"Always so forward with you Cassie, one a' these days we're goin' to have an actual conversation." He made his way to stand, throwing Castiel a charming glance on his way out. "Alright kid?"

Castiel nodded, turning his attention to Hael, who set down his coffee and packets of creamer. She leaned in, her lips hovering by his ear.

"This strange guy keeps passing by the shop on tuesdays, he came at least twice, talking about some writer." she paused. "I think he may be looking for you Castiel."

He leaned back, a stricken look on his face. "Did he by any chance give you a name?"

"One second," Hael put a finger in the air, motioning him to wait as she made her way back to the kitchen. She emerged with a white Sticky note, sticking it to the receipt for his coffee. "Have a nice day Castiel, Hope to see you again today." She flashed him a quick smile, and made her way to booth across the room.

He turned to the sticky note, confused. _Sam W. ___In the bottom it had the name, **Hyatt hotel. ******But that was In New Jersey, what would the guy be doing looking for Castiel in New York. He couldn't know where he lived. His publisher didnt even know.

He payed for his coffee, leaving a tip for Hael. He threw Gabriel an apologetic look on his way out. Today was going to be a long day.

He didn't even get any muffins.

-

Castiel enjoyed the emptiness of his life. His bed was empty, His room was empty; Hell, even the people of New York seemed rather hollow. His schedule had been seemingly empty since his last Novel. The publishers weren't pressing him to be on time, he wasn't being called constantly about his bank statement. He had tried to fathom a reason for it all, but he couldn't; he just liked being alone.

His Novel had given him the publicity he hadn't cared for, or rather made him resort to hiding out in New York among a million other people who had no idea who he was. Supposedly his publisher was still trying to find him; Which worried Castiel when it came to meeting his ''secret admirer''. Though, he did know that leaving it behind didn't mean it would leave him behind.

The streets of New York had become tiresome. Castiel had decided it would be easier if he walked instead of drove, but that choice had been made for him in reality; seeming as to how he didn't even own a vehicle. So he walked, from 67th street all the way down to 54th. He made the same trip to Gabriel's cafe, every single day. Normal people usually slowly go insane spending time with the most child-like human being on the planet.

But he was promised some muffins yesterday, and he shall recieve.

-

Gabriel had practically preened when Castiel asked to try his new muffins. Castiel honestly had no idea of what he should've been expecting, but when Gabriel set down a platter with one black, and one white muffin; this hadn't been it.

"It's the whole Angel Devil thing, ya' know?'' he stated, like castiel knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No, but i'll pretend I know. Anyway, why would anyone want to eat a black muffin Gabriel?" He picked it up, breathing in the scent of cherries and something minuet he couldn't quite point out. "And will it kill me?" he cracked a smile.

"Only if you want it to Kid." And with a wink he sauntered off.

Well if it was good enough, maybe it'd be worth it. He was wary of even putting it in his mouth, but he did. It tasted like cherry pie, one of his favorites. All he wondered is how the hell did Gabriel a muffin to taste like that. The other one had been a bit of a disappointment in comparison, A white muffin that tasted like vanilla, that's original. He had actually considered taking some of the black ones home, though it would feel rather awkward having charcoal black muffins in the basket on the counter.

He ends up deciding he'll just put the in the pantry; that and he probably shouldn't overthink muffins.

-

Sam W. Must be a pretty persistent guy. He came into the cafe again looking for 'A writer', but He has yet to disclose a name as to who that writer may be. Again this frustrated Castiel, He really didn't want to be found, in all honesty he enjoyed not having to talk to anyone other than his brother and Hael; maybe even the occasional random street vendors.

He thought about possibly meeting him anyway, maybe the awfully creepy encounter would turn up as a funny misunderstanding, and the guy really wasn't looking for Castiel. That would really be the best outcome for the situation. Castiel would probably drink off the dissapointment and enthusiasm that it wasn't him. It seemed like a pretty good plan to him.

Castiel would go to the cafe early Tuesday morning, meet the guy, and everything would turn out to be completely fine. But as for now, he was completely invisible; guess he should start lavishing in it now.


	2. Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing, but if i love it then who cares. Anyway, was in the hospital so i couldn't post. eek.
> 
> The Paper Kites - Young

Whatever it was that had made Castiel think this was a good idea, he was regretting it. It was like he was just asking for the publicity. Though, when a rather fine giant came in asking for the writer, he slowly started regretting it less; The guy looked young, terribly young. Maybe it had been his facial structure, Castiel didn't get a good look. But when Gabriel pointed at Castiel, the panic simmered back to the surface. The Guy said his thanks, and made his way to the table in the back. Castiel probably should've done something about the stricken look on his face, nonetheless it wasn' t the best way to introduce himself.

"I'm Sam,'' He said, shoving his hand out to shake Castiel's, quikly returning it when he received only a nod. "I've read your book, me and my girlfr-"

"How do you know it is mine? There is an abundance of writers in New York." Castiel sipped his tea, waiting for the big misunderstanding that would free him from this uncomfortable conversation. But When Sam reached into his bag, pulling out a worn copy of his last Novel; Castiel was pretty sure his heart had made its way up to his Cerebellum.

Sam laughed, "like I was saying, My girlfriend and I have really enjoyed it, it got the both of us through a hard time at some point. " He tossed the book onto the table, throwing Castiel a smile. "Also your picture is in the back."

"Well i'm happy to know that my writing achieved something." He said, taking another sip of his Tea. Sam didn't look very pleased with the response; Castiel felt bad, he should show respect for those who respect him. "Although I am curious to know why you were looking for me," he paused, looking up at Sam. "And how you knew i was here." 

Sam picked up the book, turning over to the back. "Well Inias and Anael were both looking to move up north, in your book I mean. They both wanted to move to New York, it was the only way they could get away from family," He opened it to the dedication, where Castiel had dedicated the book to his mother, Anna. "it was the only thing that gave any clue."

"That is very stalker savvy of you Sam. Anael and Inias did want to move here, yes," Castiel paused, thinking about his own reasoning for being here. "But your efforts of looking into context clues are pretty rare. I'm here escaping the attention I received from this novel."

"Well I am studying at Stanford." Sam laughed, putting the book back into his bag. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." With that Castel felt warm, he could find this Sam kid to be an entertaining acquaintance. "Besides, the only living souls that would care are back in New Jersey. No harm done right?"

Castiel nodded, "Right."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Gabriel set down the check, winking at Sam. Sam looked taken back by it.

"Yea, Yea i-we did." He stuttered. Gabriel snickered, moving back to the counter. Castiel decided this could not have been better.

Sam turned back to the conversation "So listen, my brother is playing at open mic tomorrow night in a place in Jersey. I was wondering if he could meet you, you seem to be a pretty nice guy. Don't worry though, he hasn't read your novel yet."

Castiel looked confused. "You're inviting me out? That isn't logical." He finished he tea, fishing in his pocket for his wallet. Why was this guy so interested in this. All he did was write a book, a small stupid book that honestly meant too much for him to even publish. It shouldn't be that big of a deal anymore. "Yes? Why wouldn't I," Sam look surprised at the question.

"I don't get asked to go to very many things," Or anything for that matter, but he wouldn't add that. "The last thing i was invited to was-" He stopped. His mothers funeral didn't count. Gabriel had been the one to tell him, he felt bad for not knowing before. "I'll go." He could very possibly regret that.

He finally paid for his breakfast, and Sam gave him another sticky note on his way out. This one had an address and a number; still brandishing the hotel logo. Possibly, he wouldn't regret this.

-

One of the smallest things to overthink was of the color of your carpet. Castiel had done that, frequently if he was honest. It was the same color as the carpet in his home in Michigan. At first it hadn't been a bad thing, but now it was slowly feeding him memories he didn't want to be fed. Memories that were meant to stay home with the rest of his life. Some days it felt as though his room was too small, like the walls closed in and the room shrunk before him. He no longer minded the feeling; he knew it would feel empty again soon. These memories he had of a rose colored room, stark white carpet and wide walls; Made this room feel as though it wasn't his home. He didn't like New York anymore, And he had been sorry to admit it.

He had decided earlier that morning that he wasn't going to the cafe. He was going to lie in bed until he had to adhere to his plans. That sounded like a pretty good thing to do on a Friday. If only it where Thursday again, he could just go back and tell Sam he couldn't go; that he already had plans. That would be lying, he wasn't going to lie.

-

The bar was actually quite busy. Castiel didn't understand why he had expected less. The roadhouse was looking to be a nice place, and had more than a side. In New York, everything was either on the street side, or on its own corner. This place had a corner, it was so bright that you could see it from two blocks away. Lights hung around the outside and the inside, like the ones that hung over Little Italy.

The inside looked just as good as the outside, the lights were a bit more scarce, but that made it better. On the inside it reminded Castiel of a cozy home kind of place, the kind of place people would go to tell the people around them their life story just because it seemed like a rational thing to do. The air smelled of burgers and stale peanuts, it wafted around him; even made him feel calm.

The tables had been spread out among the floor, lights covered them. The floor ahead of him led to a dimly lit stage. It was small and quaint, looked tight; though big enough to hold a few people. He spotted Sam across the room, chatting with a blonde and looking rather content by the bar. He made his way through the crowd, small apologies and quiet thank you's along the way. Sam was still having a rather thorough conversation, so Castiel just lingered there for a bit; waiting for an opening.

"Look who decided to show," Sam paused, "Did you have any trouble finding the place?" He smiled.

"Not really, no. Though I must say The Roadhouse had very good reviews on Yelp." sam had chuckled at that. Castiel started to feel as though this had been a good idea. "So your brother will be preforming tonight?"

"Yeah, Dean does it often actually." Sam said turning to the blonde. "Castiel, this is Jess. Jess, Castiel." Sam said, awkward hand motions included. Jess didn't say anything, but only glanced. Castiel looked at the bar around them, it looked as though to be full of couples. Lucky them, he thought.

By the time Dean had come up to the bar, Castiel didnt even know it was him. He just thought the guy had been extremely aesthetically pleasing. Not to mention fun to stare at. Until of course, he introduced himself as Dean; then Castiel had of course regretted the awkward staring he had succumb to.

This was going to be an interesting night indeed.


End file.
